GreenClan and BrownClan
by ArghhWhyCantIThinkOfOne
Summary: For seasons, GreenClan and BrownClan have been rivals, however, when things start happening, they realize that they might have to join forces, or risk being destroyed forever.


**Allegiances:**

**GreenClan:**

**Leader: Conestone - brown tabby tom **

**Deputy: Minnowclaw - brown spotted tabby she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Starlingflight - tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Cedarstorm - dark grey tabby tom**

**Shellstripe - silver cream classic tabby tom **

**Cardinalheart - bright ginger tom **

**Finchwing - tortoiseshell she-cat **

**Shrikeclaw - silver-grey and white tom**

**Apprentices: **

**Darterpaw - brown spotted tabby tom**

**Foxpaw - slender ginger ticked tabby she-cat, with a white chest/belly/tail-tip**

**Raccoonpaw - sturdy greyish-brown ticked tabby tom, with bold tabby markings around his eyes**

**Skunkpaw - black and white tom with a fluffy tail **

**Quees:**

**Petalcloud - fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Resinkit and Sapkit) **

**Firwhisker - brown tabby she-cat (expecting kits)**

**Kits:**

**Resinkit - red classic tabby tom with white **

**Sapkit - fluffy white she-cat with pale cream patches**

**Elders: **

**Snailtail - grey she-cat with a curled tail**

* * *

_Crack!_

An unfamiliar sound tore through the air, causing Resinkit's fur to stand on end.

"W-What was that?" his sister, Sapkit gasped, her yellow eyes wide with terror.

Warm fur brushed against Resinkit's spine, as their mother, Petalcloud, rested her fluffy, black and ginger tail over their backs.

"It's alright, just stay in the nursery, and you'll be fine."

"But what is it?" Sapkit asked again, Resinkit was also curious, but he couldn't get the words to form.

"Just twolegs with noisy sticks, dressed in bright orange pelts, if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone."

"Thank you Firwhisker, but I think I can explain things to my own kits." Petalcloud grumbled.

The other she-cat's amber eyes brightened.

"And you're welcome Petalcloud, isn't it nice how we can all get along?"

There was something in the other queen's voice, that told Resinkit, that she didn't really agree with the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"So tell me," Firwhisker continued, licking her paw and dragging it over her ears, "What's it like, being mates with one of those fishing cats? Does he make you eat fish?"

Resinkit exchanged a look with Sapkit, who looked just as confused as he felt.

What was wrong with Petalcloud being mates with one of the cats who enjoyed swimming and fishing?

Shellstripe wasn't the only cat in GreenClan who enjoyed doing so.

"I quite like the taste of fish, and you shouldn't turn your muzzle up at the cats who enjoy swimming, what if one of your little ones fell into the creek? Who would be there to save them?"

Firwhisker let out a long sigh.

"It just seems unnatural to me that some cats enjoy swimming," she wrinkled her nose, "And to eat fish!"

"Well, it seems unnatural to me, Firwhisker, that cats like you enjoy being in those frigid mountains, but what do I know?" Petalcloud remarked.

"Hmm, Frigidkit, I like the sound of that," Firwhisker ran her tail over her swollen belly.

Resinkit didn't know when the other queen's kits would be there, but he hoped that it wouldn't be soon, not if they were anything like their mother.

For some reason, whenever the brown tabby she-cat spoke, Petalcloud became all agitated, and she turned into someone that he didn't really like to be around.

"How's my two favorite she-cats doing?"

The atmosphere in the nursery, was soon brightened, when Shrikefang, Resinkit's brother from a previous litter, padded in with a thrush in his jaws.

"Shrikefang!" Firwhisker exclaimed, racing up to nuzzle the little silver-grey and white tom.

His yellow eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"Firwhisker!" he gasped, "You can't be moving around like that, not in your condition!"

"I'm expecting kits, not sick," the brown tabby snorted.

"It's best to be cautious though," Petalcloud meowed.

Firwhisker bared her teeth.

"You would know that, you've had more litters than anyone in the clan!"

Shrikefang flicked the brown tabby queen in the nose with his tail.

"What did I tell you about being mean to my family?"

"I'm your family now," she purred, nuzzling his cheek, "Oh, I've decided that one of our kits will be named Frigidkit."

If Shrikefang is Frigidkit's father, then that means they'll be my kin! But how? They won't be my sibling, will they? Resinkit wondered.

"Can we go out exploring?" Sapkit asked, breaking into his thoughts, which he was grateful for, he'd worry about Firwhisker's kits when they arrived.

"Yes, but be careful and don't stray out of camp!"

Sapkit flicked Resinkit with her tail.

"Come on."

With a sigh, he climbed to his paws, and followed her towards the entrance of the nursery.

As soon as he stepped paw outside, a cold blast of wind hit him, and every hair on his pelt stood on end, urging him to go back in the nursery.

Just as he was about to go lay back down, in his warm, comfortable nest, against Petalcloud's soft belly fur, sharp teeth clamped down on his tail.

He held back a shriek, and whipped his head around to glare at his sister.

"Don't be a mouse-heart," she meowed, her voice muffled by his tail fur.

"I'm not a mouse-heart, it's cold," he hissed.

"It'll warm up the more we move around, besides, if we're going to be apprentices, we have to get used to this."

"If you think this is cold, wait until leaf-bare comes," Shrikefang meowed, as he emerged from the nursery.

_This isn't leaf-bare? _

The thought was almost enough to make Resinkit wail.

If leaf-fall was this cold, then he didn't even want to imagine how unbearable leaf-bare would be!

"I don't feel cold at all," Sapkit bragged, puffing out her fur.

"Easy for you to say, your fur is longer than mine," Resinkit grumbled, glancing at his sister's long, fluffy, pale cream tabby and white fur.

"Well, look on the bright side, your short fur will be better in new-leaf and green-leaf," Sapkit pointed out.

"She's right you know, in new-leaf, it rains A LOT, and it's not good for us cats with long fur, it makes us feel twice the weight that we are!" Skunkpaw meowed, padding up with Raccoonpaw at his side.

_He must know what he's talking about, he has the most fluffy tail I've ever seen! _

"My fur is thick, but short, so I don't have to worry about any of that stuff," Raccoonpaw bragged, puffing out his chest.

These cats are also my brothers, Resinkit remembered, they weren't from his litter, but they weren't from Shrikefang's either.

He had sisters too, Starlingflight, Finchwing, and Foxpaw, though, he didn't talk to them much.

He had talked to Starlingflight a couple of times though, when he had a cough a moon ago, and she kept coming to check on him.

He winced as he remembered the gross tasting herbs she'd made him eat; they were so bitter!

He vowed that he'd never get sick again after that.

Skunkpaw opened his mouth, looking as though he was about to say something, when his fur bristled, and he took a step backwards with his eyes wide.

"S-Something terrible's going to happen," he stammered out, crouching down, and flattening his ears.

"What's going to happen?" Sapkit mewed softly, as Resinkit's heart thudded in his chest, he'd never seen a cat look so terrified before!

"Don't worry about it," Raccoonpaw meowed, with a dismissive flick of his tail, "Skunkpaw's been like this ever since he heard those loud twoleg sticks earlier."

Just as those words left his mouth, Darterpaw came racing in, with his spotted brown fur bristled.

"It's Starlingflight!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" Petalcloud demanded, emerging from the nursery.

Shrikefang stood beside her, his eyes opened wide with shock.

Behind Darterpaw, Cardinalheart and Cedarstorm padded forward, carrying Starlingflight on their backs.

Resinkit let out a small gasp, and took a step back, when he saw blood pouring out from a wound in the medicine cat's side, staining her tortoiseshell fur, and dripping onto Cedarstorm's shoulder.

If the dark grey tom noticed it, he didn't show it.

"No!" Petalcloud wailed, racing over to her daughter, followed by Shrikefang, who didn't say anything, but he still looked distraught.

Resinkit glanced at Sapkit, who was staring wide-eyed in horror at the scene in front of her.

"She's dead!" a she-cat cried.

"No!" a tom gasped, "She was our medicine cat," he threw his head up and yowled at the sky, "Why would StarClan take her from us?"

As more cats started surrounding Starlingflight, Resinkit found that he could no longer see what was going on.

That didn't matter though, he already knew what had happened, Starlingflight, his sister, the medicine cat, was gone.

The thought was like a claw piercing through his heart, and a worm of worry wriggled around in his belly.

_What would become of GreenClan now?_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**If you want to submit an OC, there's two clans.**_

_**GreenClan, which is a clan full of evergreen trees and mountains, the other clan is BrownClan, which is a clan full of deciduous trees and flat lands. **_

_**Dividing these two clans is a creek, both clans have cats who can fish and swim.**_

_**GreenClan has some cats who also enjoy living in the mountain part of their territory, and BrownClan has some cats who enjoy living in the flat lands.**_

_**This story also takes place in North America.**_

_**Anyway, here's the character sheet.**_

* * *

_**Name:**_

_**Clan:**_

_**Fur Color:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Extra Appearance: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**Rank:**_

_**Three Additional Facts:**_

_**Other:**_


End file.
